


Sit Down Before You Fall Down

by Gobayern16



Series: Star Wars Whumptober 2020 [29]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dogma is a good bro, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Kix cares for his brothers, Podfic Welcome, Whump, Whumptober 2020, even when they're being dumb, reluctant bedrest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobayern16/pseuds/Gobayern16
Summary: “I feel fine!” Hardcase cries. “Look!” He drops his hand from the wall and takes two quick steps away from it.Bad idea.
Relationships: Dogma & Hardcase (Star Wars), Hardcase & CT-6116 | Kix
Series: Star Wars Whumptober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948018
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	Sit Down Before You Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Whumptober Prompt #29: I think I need a doctor - Reluctant Bedrest  
> Thank you to the wonderful Lastbattlecry and CmonCmon for beta-ing!
> 
> Inspired by this lovely [artwork](https://cobaltbeam.tumblr.com/post/632973584418160640/if-your-weapon-unexpectedly-breaks-it-just-means) by the incredible CobaltBeam! Check out her [Tumblr](https://cobaltbeam.tumblr.com/) and her [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cobalt_BeaM) for more amazing art!

“Just where do you think you’re going?”

Hardcase winces at Kix’s angry tone. He pastes on a smile and slowly turns to face the irate medic, keeping a hand on the wall for balance.

“Kix! Fancy meeting you here!” Hardcase laughs nervously. “I was just on my way to the mess for lunch.”

Kix glares at him, radiating silent disapproval, arms crossed over his chest. 

Hardcase’s smile wilts. He ducks his head, shuffles his feet. At Kix’s sigh he looks up, flinching at the other’s disappointed look.

“You need to stay in bed, Hardcase. You’re not fully healed!”

“I feel fine!” Hardcase cries. “Look!” He drops his hand from the wall and takes two quick steps away from it.

Bad idea.

Pain flares at his left temple from the rapid movement, a sharp spike of agony rushing down his neck. His vision grays out, legs folding like wet noodles. He barely hears Kix cursing, the blood rushing in his ears combined with all-consuming pain drowning everything else out.

He comes back to awareness sitting awkwardly on the floor, half in Kix’s lap. The medic is keeping up a steady stream of words, rumbling through Hardcase from where his head is pressed to Kix’s chest.

The words slowly resolve into a breathing pattern, and with a start Hardcase realizes his lungs are burning.

He inhales deeply and immediately chokes, coughing helplessly. The medic rubs gentle circles on his back, murmuring soothing nonsense.

Eventually he gets himself under control and slumps bonelessly into Kix. Tears of frustration gather in his eyes and he sniffles, trying to keep his composure. “I hate this.”

“Hey.” Kix gently nudges him. “You’re going to be okay, alright? Another two days, maybe three, and you’ll be back to menacing clankers — and our brothers — again in no time.”

“I just feel so useless!” Hardcase bursts out. He pushes himself away from Kix, swaying as his vision swims. He grits his teeth. “All I do is lay about and stare at the ceiling.”   
  
“You don’t just walk away from a blaster bolt to the side of the temple, Hardcase! Even if it was just a graze, you were still bucketless. Your body needs time to heal.” Kix frowns at him. “Look, we’re between assignments. Take this time as the blessing it is and let yourself heal.” Kix softens his tone. “I don’t like seeing you hurt either, ‘Case.”

Hardcase looks away, guilt gnawing at him. “Sorry, Kix.” 

“Don’t be. I know this is tough for you. Besides.” Hardcase looks up at the hint of teasing in Kix’s tone. “Maybe this’ll finally teach you to  _ retreat _ when your Z6 breaks, instead of using it as a club.”

“Hey,” Hardcase mock-complains. “I still took out the clankers, didn’t I?”

Kix just snorts, shaking his head. “C’mon, let’s get you back into bed. I’ll have someone bring you lunch.”

“Yeah, sure,” Hardcase mutters, mood plummeting at the reminder he still isn’t free to leave.

Kix gets him back on the bed and leaves, promising lunch will be there shortly.

He picks at a loose thread on the blanket, boredom already setting in.

Hesitant footsteps draw his attention away from the blanket in his lap, and he looks up to see Dogma approaching with two trays.

“Dogma! What’re you doing here?”

“Thought I’d join you for lunch. Fives had that glint in his eye that said he was gonna do something stupid and I wanted no part of it.” He swallows nervously. “Hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all!” Hardcase beams. “You’re always welcome to eat with me.”   
  


Dogma ducks his head smiling shyly.

They lapse into easy conversation, Dogma catching him up on all of their unit’s antics.

Hardcase’s cheeks hurt from laughing so much.

  
  


(When Kix checks on him later, he finds Dogma sitting on the bed, Hardcase curled into his side. Dogma is reading aloud from his pad, Hardcase hanging on to his every word.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos greatly appreciated. :)
> 
>  **Permissions:** All my works, including this one, can be translated and podficced without first asking my express permission. I ask only that you credit me as the original author and provide a link back to the original work. For anything else, please ask first. Thanks.


End file.
